Ein ungelöstes Rätsel
by mysery-girl
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt im zweiten Film (Spiel im Schatten), das Gift, das Moraty Irene verabreichte wirkt nicht so schnell wie im Film und sie hat noch genug Zeit sich zu Holmes Wohnung zu schleppen, weiss er eine Lösung?


Irenes Sicht  
Bereits als ich mich von meinem Stuhl erhob, merkte ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich sah alles verschwommen und wurde augenblicklich von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt, ich sah auf meine halb ausgetrunkene Tasse Tee, anschliessend zu Moriaty und begriff. Panik stieg in mir auf, doch ich wollte ihm die Genugtuung nicht gönnen mir das anmerken zu lassen. Zielstrebig ging ich Richtung Ausgang und hoffte, dass mich meine Beine noch bis zu Holmes Wohnung tragen würden, vieleicht hatte er eine Idee wie man das Gift aufhalten konnte.

Tatsächlich schaffte ich es bis vor seine Wohnungstür und hämmerte mit aller Kraft die ich noch hatte dagegen. Ich konnte hören, dass er zu Hause war, aber manchmal war er einfach nur kindisch und weigerte sich die Tür zu öffnen. "Ich weiss das du da bist, also mach die Tür auf", sagte ich und wurde augenblicklich von einem neuen Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Tatsächlich öffnete er die Tür, zuerst mit einem fragenden, dann mit einem besorgten Blick. "Was ist passiert?"

Ich trat ein und er schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ein neuer Hustenanfall hatte mich gepackt, als ich die Hand von meinem Mund weg nahm war sie voller Blut. "Moriati ist passiert", ich lies mich auf dem Sofa nieder. "Könntest du vieleicht ein Bisschen ausführlicher werden?" Ich seufzte. "Er hat gesagt, dass unsere Zusammenarbeit beendet währe, und das mit dem Beenden hat er wohl sehr wörtlich gemeint." Wieder ein Hustenanfall, doch diesmal dauerte er länger als die vorherigen und schmerzte (falls das überhaupt möglich war) noch mehr.

Holmes Sicht  
Sie sah wirklich schlecht aus, in diesem Moment hätte ich Moriaty am liebsten den Hals umgedreht... ein neuer, äusserst heftiger Hustenanfall von Irene brachte mich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. "Ein Gift?", fragte ich, es erschien mir das logischste, denn sie zeigte keine äusseren Wunden. Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte nickte sie. "In Tee aufgelöst." Fieberhaft überlegte ich um was für ein Gift es sich handeln konnte, so wie ich Moriaty kannte war es sicher kein alltägliches. "Leg dich hin und versuche ruhig zu atmen, ich bin gleich wieder da." Ich ging zu dem Schrank, in dem ich alle giftigen Substanzen und ihre Gegenmittel hatte. Es gab einige Gifte die dieselben oder ähnliche Symptome verursachten, doch wenn ich das falsche wählte würde es das ganze nur noch verschlimmern.

Deswegen beschloss ich noch ein Bisschen zu warten, vieleicht würden noch ein paar Symptome hinzukommen die mir Klarheit in Bezug auf das Gift gaben. "Sag mal Irene, hast du neben dem Husten sonst noch irgendwelche Beschwerden?" Fragte ich, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Ich wandte mich um und sah, dass sie reglos auf dem Sofa lag. "Irene!" Ich kniete neben ihr nieder und tastete nach ihrem Puls, er war kaum noch zu spüren. Augenblicklich kam mir das Adrenalin in den Sinn, das bei Watsons Hund bereits gewirkt hatte. Schnell holte ich die Spritze und gab ihr etwa die hälfte davon, mehr würde ihr Kreislauf wahrscheinlich nicht verkraften.

Augenblicklich schlug sie die Augen auf. "Was ist passiert?" Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch ich drückte sie wieder in die Kissen zurück. "Du die Radischen beinahe von einer ganz neuen Seite kennen gelernt." Wieder tastete ich nach ihrem Puls, dafür das ich ihr vorhin eine halbe Spritze Adrenalin gegeben hatte war er wieder viel zu langsam. "Hast du irgendetwas das hilft?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, der rapide Pulsabfall passte zu keinem der Gifte die ich besass.

Irenes Sicht  
Wieder merkte ich wie ich in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt, doch diesmal wusste ich, dass es wohl keine zurück aus dieser Dunkelheit mehr gab. "Irene!" Ich sah Holmes Gesicht über mir. "Versuch ja nicht mir hier einfach weg zu sterben", obwohl meine Lage alles andere als gut war musste ich lächeln. Holmes war einfach unverbesserlich... ein genialer Mann aus dem ich in all der Zeit die wir uns nun kannten nie ganz schlau geworden war. "Irene!" Diesmal schien die Stimme von Holmes gedämpft zu sein, sein Gesicht nahm ich nur noch verschwommen war.

Holmes Sicht  
Ihre Augen begannen sich erneut zu schliessen. "Irene!" Ich wusste, dass es eigentlich keinen Zweck hatte, doch ich wollte die Tatsache, dass sie hier vor meinen Augen starb einfach nicht akzeptieren... "Holmes", ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Irene, ich bin hier." Ich nahm ihre Hand, sie war eiskalt. Es schmerzte mich das zugeben zu müssen, doch ich konnte ihr einfach nicht mehr helfen.

So sass ich neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand, nach etwa zwei Minuten öffnete sie ihre Augen ein letztes Mal, lächelte mich an und tat ihren letzten Atemzug. Ich schloss ihre starr gewordenen Augen, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Doch eines wusste ich ganz genau, das würde Moriaty bereuen.


End file.
